


Two Weeks

by TonaAthena1996



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Declaration of Love, F/M, Fluff, Jane feels, Loki is a Trickster, New Asgard, Romance, thor is a decent brother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 10:09:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17486177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonaAthena1996/pseuds/TonaAthena1996
Summary: Thor delivers some news to Jane.   She has to make a decision.





	Two Weeks

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Carola_dl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carola_dl/gifts).



> So this was written for my 150 Followers Prompts challenge on Tumblr. What was supposed to be a Drabble turned into a ficlet sized serving of angst and fluff. 
> 
> Enjoy!

61\. “I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married.” - Lokane

A rumble of thunder announced Thor’s arrival at the Avengers Headquarters. Unfortunately, Jane Foster knew the God of Thunder had landed entirely too close to her office to be coincidental.

Jane sighed to herself as she pushed away from her desk. At Thor’s request, she had reluctantly agreed to help build a Bifrost with Loki. It was a major scientific breakthrough and a doorway for not just the Asgardians but Humans as well.

She just hadn’t foreseen the complications of working with a man like Loki. He was intelligent, witty, bold, funny...

A breakthrough of another kind had happened as well. One involving her heart...

The doors to the lab opened in a whisper as the King of New Asgard stepped inside, “Jane, I must have a word with you.”

“Thor,” Jane stood from her chair, attempting a polite welcoming smile, “What can I do for you?”

“Are we alone?” He glanced around the lab as he approached her.

“Darcy is on vacation this week, and Erik is working on a project off site. What’s going on?” She asked, her concern growing as she watched Thor shift nervously from one foot to the other.

“Loki is getting married tomorrow.”

Jane blinked and sank back into her chair without a word.

“We both know he doesn’t love Sigyn. He’s only doing this to play the Prince of New Asgard. He loves you,” Thor continued as stepped closer, “And I believe you love him.”

She closed her eyes, memories of the last time she’d seen Loki playing and replaying through her mind.

Two weeks had passed since she’d left New Asgard.

Two weeks since the breakthrough...

((Opening Night of the Bifrost))

At the celebration in New Asgard for the completion of the Bifrost, Jane found herself in the midst of the Avengers, dignitaries from numerous countries of Earth, and amongst royalty of other planets.

Other planets.

She smiled to herself as she observed Thor and Loki speaking with royalty from Vanaheim and Alfheim. They seemed to work together as the perfect team, one commanding and politic, the other charming and disarming. Who was playing each role depended on who they were teamed up against.

She caught herself staring at Loki, in particular, as he turned on the charm for Princess Sigyn of Alfheim. He was a perfect gentleman, smiling when necessary and laughing at the princess’s remarks.

Jane turned and walked onto the balcony. She needed fresh air. She had, for a brief moment, recognized the pang of jealousy radiating within her. That wouldn’t do at all.

She grasped onto the balcony’s railing and took a deep breath of salty air. She couldn’t be in love with Loki. She couldn’t have done something so foolish as fallen in love with the God of Mischief.

“Jane,” Loki’s voice interrupted her thoughts and confirmed her suspicions at the same time, “I wondered where you had gotten to.”

“I just needed some fresh air,” She explained, turning to politely greet him.

“We’ve demonstrated the Bifrost, I’ve shook hands with more humans than I care to count, and I’ve exchanged pleasantries with the royal houses of Vanaheim and Alfheim,” He extended his hand to her, “I think we can safely escape this celebration now.”

“You don’t think anyone would notice?” Jane laughed softly.

“Oh, they will notice,” He countered with a wicked grin as he took her hand, “Come. Let’s have a celebration of our own.”

“What are you up to?”

“You and I put our heart and souls into this project. We have worked night and day for weeks. While this gala is quite nice, it is not a celebration of our preference.”

Jane smiled as she looked up into his dazzling eyes, “And you have a better idea?”

Loki grinned, “Don’t I always?” He tugged her closer, “Close your eyes. The distortion will be less jarring that way.”

Jane closed her eyes as she pressed her forehead into his chest, “I’m ready.”

Loki’s arms enveloped her tightly as she felt the universe shift by them in a blur. The first time he had teleported Jane anywhere had come without a warning. Hydra had attacked New Asgard, specifically targeting the Bifrost and Jane. He’d whisked her to safety in the blink of an eye which had left her on the floor vomiting. He apologized, told her she would be fine in a few moments, commanded her to stay put and then he’d disappeared again. It wasn’t until all was safe and sound again before she would learn he’d singlehandedly saved the Bifrost and killed or captured every Hydra soldier.

This time, Loki’s warning helped tremendously.

Jane felt the universe become solid around them as if a steady wind had calmed. She glanced up to meet his smile.

“You fared much better this time,” He eased his hands along her shoulders and arms to steady her.

“Where are we?” She glanced around the unfamiliar surroundings.

“My chambers,” He answered as he stepped to a set of French doors leading to the balcony, “I believe Stark said something about a fireworks display.”

Loki pushed open the doors and stepped onto the balcony.

Jane walked out into the cool night air. She walked to the balustrade and peered down at the Bifrost observatory, “Should be an amazing view.”

“Exactly,” He smiled before offering her a glass of champagne which had appeared from nowhere, “Shall we make a toast?”

“To success?” She questioned as she raised her glass.

“To our success,” He annunciated his addition to the toast before they each drank of the sparkling wine, “I heard a horrible rumor earlier this evening.”

“Oh?” She asked as she watched the bubbles chase each other in the glass.

“Hmm,” He affirmed, “About you.”

“Wait. What? What did you hear?” She asked, suddenly very self conscious and nervous.

“I heard you are leaving.”

“Unfortunately, that is not a rumor,” Jane sat the fluted glass upon the balustrade, “Now that the project is complete, I have to report back to Avengers Headquarters and compile all the data.”

“You could do that here,” He spoke as he sat his glass beside hers, sitting against the balustrade, “I could help.”

She met his eyes as she looked up to focus on him, “I have to go back.”

“No, you don’t,” He urged her, “Stay.”

“Loki...” Jane began to turn away.

He caught her arm and drew her attention back to him, “Jane, before you leave, there’s something else I feel I should tell you.”

“What’s that?” She asked, terrified of what he might say.

“I was proposed marriage today.”

Jane met his eyes, “Sigyn?” She forced her best poker face, fighting to keep her feelings beneath the surface.

“How’d you know?” He asked casually with a raised brow.

“You turned on the charm for her,” She noted nonchalantly while moving away from him, “I’m not blind.”

“Neither am I,” He declared firmly as he studied her closely, “Should I accept?”

Jane’s poker face faltered. Why would he ask her that question? Why would he ask her opinion? Unless he already knew...

She struggled for words for a moment, trying to pull herself together, “I...I don’t...Loki...Why ask me?” She asked finally as she stood a little taller, trying not to look defeated in the face of losing even the possibility of loving him. She faced him proudly, defiantly as if she hadn’t just lost her cool.

A slow smile crept over Loki’s lips as he predatorily approached her, “You know damn well why.”

Jane tilted her chin to meet him eye to eye. She wouldn’t let him make her cower. She never had. She never would, “Tell me.”

“I’d rather show you,” Loki abruptly pulled her into his arms and searched her startled but enamored eyes. He slowly lowered his lips to hers as she readily accepted his kiss.

Fireworks burst in the air over New Asgard with boisterous and earth shaking fanfare. The crowds gathered below shouted and cheered with delight.

Jane never saw the fireworks. His kiss had ignited a different kind of fire, and she was helpless to the engulfing flames. When he swept her off her feet and carried her to his bed, she knew she would never again be able to deny her love for the God of Mischief.

Later that night, Jane lay peacefully entangled within Loki’s arms. She casually squeezed his torso, savoring the feel of his body against hers.

“You never answered my question,” Loki ran his fingers through her hair.

Jane raised herself to prop on his chest, meeting his eyes, “Seriously?”

“Seriously,” He countered as his fingers traced intricate delicate patterns upon her back.

“No, you shouldn’t accept!” She declared the answer matter-of-factly as she sealed her lips to his in a exclamation point on the statement.

“Then, you must stay here,” He urged as he caressed her cheek, “You know I’m still on house arrest within New Asgard until I’ve proven myself to Fury. I cannot go with you. And I will not tolerate being apart from you.”

Jane’s eyes widened, “Will not tolerate? That sounds a lot like a command.”

“Jane, listen to me carefully. The Avengers cannot protect you from Hydra. They will come for you again. Until you publish your work on the Bifrost, they will seek to kill you. I can protect you, but not there. You must stay here.”

“I work in the most secure building on the planet.”

“Which has already been infiltrated a few times, I believe.”

She continued undaunted, “And I will have guards with me at all times.”

“These same people once work for SHIELD?”

“Some of them did.”

“Correct me if I’m wrong,” He allowed a cocky grin, “But didn’t Hydra infiltrate Shield and destroy it from the inside out?”

Jane growled in frustration as she started to move away. Loki blocked her attempt by swiftly capturing her body to his and rolling her to her back.

Knowing she was effectually defeated, she sighed as she met his eyes, “I have responsibilities to take care of.”

“Which cannot be accomplished here?” He asked as he softened his embrace with her surrender, “Even with a little magical help?”

Jane tilted her head slightly, “You really think bringing Darcy and Erik here would be a good idea?”

Loki paused, “Probably not.”

“Then, what do you suggest I do?” She asked seriously.

“I could project you to their presence.”

“But I couldn’t touch anything. That’s no better than using video conferencing. I have to be there.”

He closed his eyes as he pressed his forehead to hers and whispered, “How long?”

“Two weeks,” She whispered in reply.

“Two weeks?” The tone of his whisper seemed distressed.

Jane slid her fingers though his hair as she spoke just above a whisper, “You have lived thousands of years. Two weeks should be nothing.”

Loki pulled back just enough so they could look at each other comfortably, “Jane, I have never felt this way before. And now that I have,” He paused for a brief second, “The possibility of losing you frightens me.”

She smiled lovingly, “I will be back. Two weeks. Just give me two weeks.”

“Two weeks. Not a moment longer,” He agreed as he captured her lips in a tender kiss.

They had spent that night making love, memorizing each other’s bodies, and making whispered promises for the future.

The next morning, instead of finding Loki beside her, she found a piece of parchment with the most graceful script she’d ever seen written upon it.

“Two weeks. I thought it might pass in the blink of an eye but I already find myself yearning for your return. I know that I could not watch you leave and idly stand by. So I have sequestered myself until your departure. Think of me every moment, Jane, as I will be thinking of you. Yours, Loki”

Jane held the letter to her heart and sighed. She would think of him every moment. She probably would not be able to accomplish everything she needed to in two weeks. But she was determined to give it a try.

((In the Present...at Avengers Headquarters))

Thor knelt before her, “Am I right? Are you in love with Loki?”

Jane nodded without meeting his eyes.

“Thank the Norns,” He sighed with relief as he stood and held out his hand to her, “Let me take you to him.”

“No,” She declared as she spun around in her chair and began working again.

“Jane, please. Have mercy. He’s been unbearable since you left,” Thor pled, “I, the King of New Asgard, am asking you for help.”

She chuckled at the formality he’d taken as she looked back to him, “Has it really been so bad?”

“Intolerable,” He replied with a snort, “We’ve argued more in the last two weeks than we have since we were small children.”

She laughed to herself, “You really think he loves me?”

“Has he not said so?”

“No.”

“Have you?”

“No.”

“Ah,” Thor had a moment of clarity as he pulled a stool from nearby and sat down, “Loki will not do so first. He’s never been in love that I’m aware of.”

She nodded, “He did say something to that effect.”

“Come back with me. Convince him to abandon this sham wedding. Remind him where his heart truly belongs. I know that you are more than capable of doing this.”

Jane held up a finger, “Give me a few minutes.”

Thor nodded as he watched Jane return to her computer.

She fired off emails to Darcy and Erik, telling them she was returning to New Asgard immediately but not giving them any details. She also sent emails to the Tony and Bruce, telling them she was finally taking her much amassed vacation time.

Jane logged off her terminal and stepped back, “I’m ready.”

Thor wasted no time in returning her to New Asgard.

((In New Asgard...))

Upon their arrival, Thor questioned Heimdall, “Where is he?”

“In his chambers. The alterations to his wedding attire are being completed,” Heimdall replied.

“Like hell,” Jane declared, making determined strides as she left the King and Gatekeeper behind.

She threw open the doors to Loki’s chambers, causing the doors to slam backwards. Two tailors, three maids, and a personal assistant all jumped in startlement.

“Get out!” She ordered as they all stared at her. They each looked back to Loki who seemed unaffected by her presence.

“Oh, look who returned,” Loki spoke pointedly at her as he glanced down at the tailor who was still waiting permission to continue, “You may all go. We’ll reconvene later.”

The servants scrambled for the doors as Jane stood her ground.

Loki’s clothes became a lightweight green tunic and black trousers as he stepped towards her, “What brings you back here?”

“I love you. I’m completely and utterly in love with you. Please don’t get married,” Jane stepped towards him as he continued to close the distance between them. 

His smile grew, his green eyes sparkled, and his demeanor softened, “I love you too.”

Jane threw herself the remaining distance between them as he captured her in his arms. Their kiss was passionate, bordering on desperate and was two weeks already overdue. 

When they came up for air, she met his eyes, “You love me?”

“Of course, why else would I agree to Sigyn’s proposal in order to force Thor to fetch you?”

Jane’s anger boiled as she tried to land her famous right hook upon his jaw. 

He caught her fist just a second before impact, “I remember that fist, Love.”

“Yeah? What about this one?” She asked as she landed a left to his ribs. 

He chuckled as he winced from her blow, “Your fire only makes me love you more.”

His declaration cooled Jane’s anger and caused her to smile, “Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Loki replied as he pulled her in for another kiss, knowing her fire would warm his heart for as long as they were together.


End file.
